This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for growing plants and more particularly to an apparatus having a plurality of seed germinating cells positionable within a water-filled pan.
It is desirable with many plants, such as flowers and crops, that the plant seed be germinated under very favorable, controlled conditions which typically exist only indoors. To facilitate the germination of a relatively large number of plants, various tray-type apparatuses have been developed having a plurality of cells which provide an appropriate amount of dirt or other humus for the seed to germinate, to prevent the intergrowth of the roots from adjacent plants, and to generally promote an ordered germination pattern.
A number of prior art patents disclose various multi-celled trays in which plant seeds are germinated for subsequent transplanting. Many such trays have openings in the bottom for the flow of excess water therefrom. Such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,159 to Todd; 3,949,523 to Lehtipuu; 3,992,810 to Kimball; Des. 248,935 to Stutelberg et al.; Des. 259,868 to Julinot; and Des. 266,914 to Miller.
Another approach has been to have a pan which is adapted to be filled with watering fluid, into which a plurality of seed germinating cells may be placed. Such designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,291,494 to Knablein et al.; 3,751,852 to Schrepper; and Des. 218,629 to Hasselbach; and 1,623,720 to Ellis.
While the latter set of patents provides a ready supply of watering fluid to the germinating seeds, this is not provided without drawbacks. For example, if the water level is so high that water will always contact the bottom of the germinating cell, some roots will perpetually be immersed in water, possibly resulting in root rot. If, on the other hand, the level of water is approximately level with the bottom of the cells, roots within each cell will have a tendency to grow through the drainage holes and into the water, thereby resulting in complications when the germinated seeds have to be transplanted. If the water level is lower than the cell bottoms, the germinating seeds will not receive sufficient water unless they are manually watered from above, with the pan being used merely for collection of excess water. This is what is apparently intended to occur with the systems disclosed in the last-cited group of patents. These systems require manual watering of the seeds, not only resulting in time consuming maintenance, but also causing a substantial amount of the nutrients in the humus to drain away through the openings, thereby requiring regular fertilization to maintain nutrients in the humus.
U.S. Pat. No. 661,411 to Lonitz discloses a single, two-piece pot having a plurality of ribs and complimenting recesses which permit the upper portion of the pot to be sealed to the lower part of the pot when the ribs and recesses are aligned, but which also permits the upper part of the pot to be placed in a spaced relationship with respect to the lower pot by rotatably shifting the upper pot to a position in which the ribs and recesses are offset with respect to one another. This feature is provided to permit the lower portion of the upper pot to be aired out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seed germinating tray which overcomes the drawbacks and limitations of the prior art proposals. More specifically, the present invention has as its objects the following: (1) to provide a plant-growing apparatus which permits subirrigation, thereby reducing the amount of nutrients which are lost during the watering process; (2) to develop a seed-germinating apparatus which is usable by a novice and in which the degree of watering applied to the germinating seeds may be easily regulated; (3) the provision of a seed-germinating apparatus which ensures that the growth of the seed roots will be controlled within the germinating cell, that is, which results in air-pruning of the roots; (4) the development of a seed-germinating tray which is inexpensive and may be fabricated of light materials, but which is self-supporting and portable; (5) to develop a seed-germinating apparatus which may be long and narrow in construction so that it is usable on windowsills; and (6) to provide a seed-germinating apparatus to which water need not be added for long intervals.